


Time Off

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Overworking, Romance, Vacation, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: After a gruelling seven days of working overtime, Dee and Ryo are looking forward to some well-deserved time off.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 2





	Time Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 580: Long Weekend at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“I am SO ready for this week to be over!” Dee groaned, slumped limply in his desk chair. “Workin’ twelve hour days is inhuman punishment, and we didn’t even do anything to deserve it!”

Ryo sympathised with his partner, the extra hours every day had been brutal, but…

“We volunteered, Dee.”

“Yeah, well someone had to do it; I just didn’t think we’d be the only ones. You’d think some of the other guys would’ve volunteered for a couple of extra half shifts instead of leavin’ it all to us.”

That was the sore point for Dee, that he and Ryo had willingly volunteered and no one else had, so they’d been lumbered with seven days of overtime in a row. Commissioner Rose had definitely been smirking when he’d thanked them.

“It isn’t all bad though,” Ryo reminded his lover. 

“I guess. The extra pay will be good.” They were drawing time and a half for the extra hours.

“And the Chief has guaranteed us a long weekend after this. One more day of overtime and then we get four days off.”

That perked Dee up a little. “That’s true.” He sat up straight and scooted his chair closer to his desk, leaning forward, elbows resting on an untidy stack of manila folders. “So what d’ya wanna do with our time off?”

Ryo smiled wryly. “Sleep.”

“We can do that the night before; turn in as soon as we get off shift. C’mon, babe, think about it: four whole days! We should go somewhere, get outta the city so there’s no way that rat bastard Rose can call us in to work because the precinct’s shorthanded. We’ve more than earned our long weekend; we deserve to enjoy it without interruptions. And that doesn’t mean catchin’ up on overdue chores either.”

“Okay, you’re right. I guess after this we should take a real break, give ourselves time to relax and unwind. Maybe we could drive up to the Catskills or something.”

“As long as we stay in a hotel or guest house, somewhere we don’t haveta do everything ourselves.”

“That sounds fair.” Not having to cook or do anything they didn’t want to do sounded like sheer bliss.

Two days later they were settling into their room at a small-town hotel on the edge of the Catskill Park. Ryo threw open the window and breathed in, drawing the clear, fresh mountain air deep into his lungs.

“Smell that! Isn’t it wonderful?”

“Yep!” Dee slid his arms around his lover’s waist from behind, resting his chin on Ryo’s shoulder. “Sure beats the aroma of ripe garbage.” New York in summer could be rather… pungent. “This was a great idea.”

“You’re the one who said we should get away.”

“Guess that means we’re both brilliant, but I already knew that. So, what now?”

Ryo’s stomach rumbled hungrily, the pine-scented air sharpening his appetite. “Find somewhere for lunch and then take a stroll around town?”

“Works for me.”

They could unpack their bags later.

The End


End file.
